The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 February 2019
23:53-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:53-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:54-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:54-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:54-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-58 . 23:55-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:55-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:57-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:59-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:01-26 ~ Zombie Dreemuur 2 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-57 ~ Zombie Dreemuur 2 has left the chat ~ 00:02-52 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:03-04 OMG Korra is gay. 00:09-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:09-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:14-51 Hey Jack! o/ 00:14-54 lol. 00:18-01 Hi. 00:21-54 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:33-47 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:33-54 Ah, no Korra. 00:33-58 :) 00:34-02 o/ 00:34-19 Jekyll. 00:34-38 Greetings, TG, Dippy, and Annabeth as well. 00:35-23 Dippy, could you make a Savannah reply on Ep 7? 00:36-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:36-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:37-27 Greetings, AAMR. 00:37-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-20 Are you here TheKorraFanatic 00:41-30 Who are you, Alex? 00:41-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-40 What? 00:42-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-25 Alex does that a lot. 00:42-40 Does what? 00:43-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-09 Comes in and looks for Korra. 00:44-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-54 Korra the doorspammer! :P 00:45-50 Brb dinner. 00:47-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:48-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:51-13 Even though FANDOM has rebranded back to Fandom, pretty much all the default system messages still say FANDOM, which makes me hesitant to run AWB across pages that say FANDOM instead of Fandom. 00:52-08 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:52-47 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:54-56 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-37 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:56-39 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:56-41 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:56-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:57-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:57-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:57-38 . 00:58-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-36 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:05-51 So the icons have been updated for Fandom. 01:08-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:08-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:09-02 Speak! 01:10-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:12-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:12-48 Yes. 01:12-56 Yes. 01:12-59 Yes. 01:13-08 Yes. 01:13-28 Dippy is here/ 01:13-36 Dippy got no school today. 01:13-38 Chainbreaker! >:( 01:13-58 Dippy is probs gay. 01:14-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:14-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:14-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:15-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:15-41 Sure 01:16-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:16-19 Dippy is a weeb 01:16-43 So are tg and c.s 01:17-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:18-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:18-42 Dippy is the BiggestSataniaFangirl despite being a boy. 01:18-44 TG PM. 01:18-48 kk 01:19-31 Gay 01:19-45 Satania has Satan in it 01:19-54 You naughty boy 01:20-20 Satan is in Minecraft 01:20-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-44 yeh OMG 01:21-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:21-30 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-11 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 01:22-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:23-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:27-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:31-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:31-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:31-26 I'm o* and I'm o**. 01:33-33 Old and ornery? 01:34-18 Only three letters are censored. 01:34-37 Old and Old? 01:34-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:34-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:34-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:34-53 Ok and old? 01:37-15 But be nice with her, as long you're nice with her, she'll be a little candy. 01:37-17 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:37-33 Welcome, My Chemical Romance. 01:37-51 I am actually lowkey happy, I just broke up with my boyfriend like an hour ago. Single life is amazing, Korra was right. 01:37-53 Welcome, TomatoMCR. 01:37-57 Welcome all. 01:38-00 Good, TMCR. 01:38-26 Glad you're happy. :) 01:38-37 Thank you, lol. 01:39-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:39-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:39-55 you broke up with your bf on valeNTInes day 01:40-15 Yes, lmao. 01:40-21 Rhou shalt not run it in. 01:40-24 *Thou 01:40-47 Who cares though because I fall in love with fictional characters. :) 01:40-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:40-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:41-27 MCR has a new boyfriend or whatever every week :) 01:41-39 Not really. 01:42-01 lol. 01:42-02 Seems Bob is calling MCR a playa. ;) 01:42-05 Not really is a reply to everything :) 01:42-17 Of course, mcfly :) 01:42-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:42-24 CMF got a BF yet? :) 01:42-29 o/ 01:42-34 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:42-35 Yeh he doed : 01:42-37 :) 01:42-54 His bf is amk 01:43-46 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:43-48 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:43-50 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:43-53 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:44-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:46-26 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:47-02 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:47-26 But be nice with her, as long you're nice with her, she'll be a little candy. 01:47-26 Bye bye~♫ 01:48-41 Straight 01:52-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:53-05 I must have text next to my username immediately 01:53-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-17 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:54-29 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:00-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:00-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:00-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:01-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:01-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-35 "WilliamToPaul - Big Chungus' roommate" would be appropriate 02:01-37 :) 02:02-13 You do. 02:02-13 Turn on the gadget. 02:02-13 I'll update it though. 02:04-22 Link me the gadget 02:05-00 02:07-36 I done did it 02:08-06 http://prntscr.com/mlarvw 02:08-21 lol 02:08-42 alright 02:08-54 alright 02:09-11 alright 02:14-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:14-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:15-18 https://spongebob.fandom.com/?diff=1913226 02:15-19 Um. 02:15-39 Wtf 02:16-37 lel. 02:16-53 "If you were looking for the article about the character, then see Big Whopper (character)" 02:16-57 Lmfao 02:17-25 Whopper* 02:17-35 No big apparently 02:17-45 \o 02:17-55 \o 02:17-55 \o 02:18-02 \o 02:19-08 \o 02:21-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:21-16 o/ 02:25-49 Thuggish 02:26-53 Seven days, brubs 02:27-51 In seven days, 02:28-07 AMK and TKF will face off 02:28-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:28-14 y 02:28-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:28-20 We're on the same side, omg. 02:28-28 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:28-44 AMK wants you out... 02:29-43 So does Golfpecks 02:29-50 .....* 02:30-05 Anthony too.... 02:30-23 \o 02:30-24 Anthony is my bruh. 02:30-27 Cheesecrocker too.. 02:31-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:31-05 You will break the sponge-cult, tkf 02:31-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:31-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:31-10 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:31-12 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-13 what omg 02:32-44 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:33-31 Welcome. 02:40-30 AMK? 02:40-37 Wants you out of what? 02:42-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:42-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:42-20 Ur house 02:48-26 (blobcatangry) Speak! 02:48-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:49-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:01-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:02-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:05-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:07-02 Hmph. 03:09-04 Speak! 03:11-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:11-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:11-56 Hmph 03:11-59 Sure 03:12-58 Hmph. 03:12-58 Nah 03:13-29 Let us discuss Discussions. 03:14-16 Discussions is gay 03:16-11 I wish they'd just migrate all the forum threads already. 03:16-25 Oooo, my favorite topic. 03:16-35 Depending of what exactly what they want to talk about. 03:16-40 And, yeah. 03:16-46 They need to really speed that up. 03:18-07 Discussions isn't Syde, WTP. 03:18-09 The sooner they do that, the sooner people will have no choice but to accept the migrations. Even now, there are still users acting like they think that they might still be able to overturn Wikia/FANDOM's decision to retire threaded forums. 03:18-26 Huh? 03:18-51 Painfully obvious, CS65. 03:19-31 Why did you mention me though? 03:20-02 Obv. 03:20-12 It isn't obvious. 03:20-23 Fucking. 03:20-26 Read WTP's comment and connect the dots. 03:20-45 I see no dots connected. 03:20-51 I didn't agree with his comment. 03:20-59 Therefore I fail to see why I was mentioned. 03:21-26 "Discussions is gay." 03:21-32 "Discussions isn't Syde." 03:21-35 Was it really that hard? 03:21-51 Yes it was, because it makes no sense. 03:22-37 Sigh. 03:23-24 Honestly, I would prefer it if you just explained it, rather than sigh. 03:23-36 It's fucking obvious! 03:24-30 16:23:24 C.Syde65: Honestly, I would prefer it if you just explained it, rather than sigh. 03:24-30 If you did that, the confusion would be over more quickly. 03:24-57 I think he's saying that Discussions isn't the gay one, you are? 03:25-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:25-13 I'm kind of also having a hard time understanding it. 03:25-28 Yes, Annabeth. 03:25-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:25-56 There's a problem with your theory. I'm not gay. 03:26-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:26-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:26-15 Ain't no theory. 03:26-15 Was a joke that was brutally murdered by you. 03:26-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:26-35 C.S is a murderer 03:26-41 Welcome, TG. 03:26-44 Welcome, Akumi, to the drama. 03:26-45 discussions isbgay 03:26-49 is gay 03:26-51 welcome, tg 03:27-08 I tend to destroy jokes that I don't find funny. 03:27-20 C.S admitted it 03:27-22 Lmao, you ain't destroy shit. 03:27-25 You just annoy everyone. 03:27-31 murderer >:( 03:27-37 True tkf 03:27-54 joke = destroyed 03:28-06 In hindsight, that was a bit harsh. 03:28-15 I am leaving all of my friends irl 03:28-35 good WtP 03:29-20 Yeah well, a lot of the time, jokes like that annoy me. Or at least don't amuse me. And it isn't like I destroy them on purpose. 03:29-48 You don't destroy shit. 03:31-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:32-57 Hi! My name is..what my name is...who my name is Hart New Bob 03:38-32 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 03:38-40 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 03:39-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:42-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:42-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:45-46 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:45-46 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:45-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:46-26 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:47-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:47-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:52-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:52-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:52-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:55-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:55-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:58-14 I still wish they'd just migrate all the forum threads already. The sooner they do that, the sooner people will have no choice but to accept the migrations. Even now, there are still users acting like they think that they might still be able to overturn Wikia/FANDOM's decision to retire threaded forums. 03:58-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:58-58 Whereas if they did just migrate the forum threads, there wouldn't be users acting like they'd be able to overturn Wikia/FANDOM's decision. 03:59-10 >WtP looks and there is nobody 03:59-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:59-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:59-31 >next second c.s rants a huge wall 03:59-45 Randomly too 03:59-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:59-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:00-04 I just wanted to get the discussion back on track. 04:00-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:00-41 I have no problems with forums since my laptop is fucked now sadly 04:00-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:01-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:01-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:02-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:02-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:05-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:05-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:06-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:06-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:06-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:07-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:07-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:07-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:07-48 c.s HATES himself 04:09-52 Happy Flappy Penguin 04:13-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:16-12 I could never hate myself. Even if I have gotten irritated at myself before. 04:16-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:16-51 Your goldfish ran away when you were twelve 04:18-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:20-32 C.S is chubby 04:21-05 C.S is not a toooyyee 04:28-11 Dafuq are you on about? 04:28-43 You are a child's play thing! 04:29-45 I must be pretty big for a toy. 04:30-01 Wtf, CS! 04:30-03 I tower over the toys of Toy Story like a giant. 04:30-29 My comments referred to the film Bobby got that quote from. 04:34-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:38-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:38-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:44-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:44-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:44-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:45-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:45-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:45-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:46-04 "I must be pretty big for a toy." --- Albert Einstein 04:51-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:51-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:52-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:52-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:53-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:53-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:53-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:53-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:59-19 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:59-23 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:59-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:59-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:00-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:00-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:00-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:01-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:01-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:01-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:01-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:01-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:02-32 Photography 05:03-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:08-42 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 05:11-35 korra 05:11-38 DM 05:11-38 05:11-51 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 05:11-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:12-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:12-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:14-26 Gold 05:15-58 @Syde you're welcome to hang around my wiki, and there is a chat 05:21-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:21-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:21-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:21-26 RaNdOm 05:22-07 Hitterlover. 05:22-34 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 05:22-48 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 05:25-32 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 05:27-05 Thanks, I guess. 05:29-45 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 05:31-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:31-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:31-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:32-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:33-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:33-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:33-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:33-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:35-49 Hm. 05:39-56 Hmph 05:46-27 Syde I see you weren't enthusiastic as I thought 05:48-31 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 05:52-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:55-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:55-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:58-19 Night. 06:00-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:02-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:02-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:03-43 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 06:03-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:03-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 06:04-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:05-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:05-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:05-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:05-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:06-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:06-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:06-52 Nah, I just wasn't sure what else to say in response. 06:16-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:18-24 Wtf 06:18-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:25-26 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 06:33-08 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 06:34-51 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 06:34-55 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 06:42-38 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 06:43-23 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 06:43-23 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:45-03 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 07:45-06 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 07:45-36 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 07:53-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:15-02 Thought you would like to be on another wiki to edit to shit 08:22-00 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:22-04 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:23-29 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:30-48 I'm on enough wikis already. But I suppose I could join chat sometime. 10:39-15 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 10:39-19 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 11:10-53 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 11:10-55 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 12:03-49 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 12:04-36 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 12:04-37 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 12:04-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 12:05-05 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 12:56-34 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:32-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:47-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:47-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:54-26 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 13:54-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 13:55-28 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 14:02-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:03-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:03-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:03-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:16-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:16-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:17-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:17-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:43-56 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:51-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:06-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:06-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:07-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:07-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:07-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:09-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:10-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:10-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:13-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:13-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:13-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:16-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:17-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:17-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:19-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:19-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:23-26 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 18:34-44 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 18:44-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:44-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:48-08 Stop, TF 18:48-13 *TKF 18:55-23 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 18:55-51 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 18:56-21 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 18:56-38 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 18:56-41 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 18:56-42 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 18:57-12 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 18:57-17 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 18:57-18 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 18:57-33 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 18:57-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:57-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:59-04 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:07-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:08-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:08-30 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:09-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:09-46 Greetings 19:09-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:10-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:12-31 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 19:23-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:25-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:26-26 Good evening 19:30-01 Welcome, Lavertus. 19:31-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:31-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:34-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:34-56 I'm gonna be a father 19:35-11 Call me Father Bob from now on 19:35-41 I am gonna be an important Christian guy now 19:36-37 Huh. 19:39-43 Huh 19:40-08 Sure. 19:40-53 I think we have more chance of Jesus joining this chatroom, WtP 19:41-18 Jesus is needed 19:41-19 /sendannouncment has joined The Demon's Light. 19:41-23 Fuck. 19:42-20 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:42-21 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 19:42-21 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:42-22 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 19:42-23 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:42-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:42-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:43-24 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 19:44-48 Hmph Lavertus 19:49-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:50-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:54-02 Hmph. 19:54-46 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:54-48 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:05-30 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:05-35 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:06-25 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 20:06-35 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 20:10-16 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 20:10-26 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 20:13-02 Come, 20:13-08 Speak! 20:13-12 Immediately! 20:13-14 Now! 20:13-16 Let us discuss the future. 20:13-48 Future is gay prop 20:14-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:15-21 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:16-24 (blobcatangry) 20:17-18 No. 20:17-56 C.S will NEVER leave 20:18-31 Yep. 20:19-40 Who is oldest user 20:20-38 C.S is secretly 65 omg 20:20-48 :o :o :o 20:23-55 Sure. 20:24-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:24-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:25-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:25-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:26-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:31-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:31-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:32-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:32-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:32-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:32-09 AkumiToday at 12:18 20:32-09 WOAH 20:32-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:32-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:33-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:33-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:34-04 She got 50 notifs. 20:36-58 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:38-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:40-33 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 20:40-36 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:40-56 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 20:40-59 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 20:41-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:42-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:42-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:43-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:43-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:43-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:43-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:44-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:44-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:44-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:44-58 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:45-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:45-05 (hi) 20:45-27 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 20:45-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:45-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:46-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:46-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:48-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:48-14 Yes i did 20:48-24 Tell me, why did yall do it 20:48-49 Insanity 20:49-26 can we get to 100 NOTIFS next morning when i wake up (jk pls dont i will cry) 20:49-36 I have 91 on Discord. :) 20:50-03 Chase is flexing the amount of notifs he has 20:50-40 Well I can always ping you 1111 times on discord if you like @Akumi 20:51-22 no thank u lav 20:51-32 But 1111 is lucky 20:53-12 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 20:54-24 How? 20:55-55 It's psychological 20:56-46 Say you want to ask a girl out, you make a wish for her affections at 11:11 and then you do go and ask her out and you win her over because of your confidence: you were convinced that the wish made you luckier so you were confident enough to do it when you wouldn't have otherwise done it 20:57-05 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-17 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-26 Straight 20:57-44 Something you're not 20:57-55 *cough* burn *cough* 20:58-12 You forgot the @cmf, Lavertus 20:59-29 Nothings wrong with being on the dark side ;) 20:59-58 https://media1.tenor.com/images/f17f0ad18e6e7ec0e77130c53f6896b2/tenor.gif?itemid=5490427 21:00-14 Although Luke is right 21:00-16 Why did my gif not appear (angry) 21:00-24 We should aspire to never go to the dark side xD 21:01-45 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:04-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:04-30 Incorrect 21:05-26 Ah the 6th star wars 21:05-35 Before prequel Vader 21:06-25 Lav I think William is trying to seduce you to go to the dark side :P 21:10-50 Discssions notifs have been weird ever since the icons update. 21:11-02 Takes a bit for the usernames to appear in the drop-down menu of notifs. 21:11-04 True. 21:11-08 *Discussions 21:11-50 https://pa1.narvii.com/6837/2d5365246ccaf8b142814d84e7d42bc8448ae171_hq.gif 21:11-55 I will not be turned 21:11-59 Like this: 21:11-59 http://prntscr.com/mlope8 21:12-08 Sad. 21:13-20 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 21:13-42 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 21:13-42 He wont stop till you are turned 21:14-41 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 21:16-36 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 21:18-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:18-13 Well then he'd better ask God if he can live forever because he'll never stoop 21:18-16 stop 21:18-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:18-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:23-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:24-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:24-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:25-18 does sf like blondes omg 21:26-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:26-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:26-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:26-24 What? 21:27-10 I believe it is time to save the RP againe. 21:27-18 Look, 21:27-26 Just bring AA and mR cneter stage. 21:27-30 *Center 21:27-36 Yes, let's throw a random reply in. 21:27-47 lets just end the rp in episode 7 21:27-49 Or the plot can be carried out between Steven and Melissa. 21:27-53 no resolutions, but it is amazing 21:28-02 I mean, 21:28-08 We have NO MoH. 21:28-25 Find her. 21:29-05 She's your sister, Charlie Brown. 21:29-06 Asked her to come. 21:29-24 Good, good. 21:29-31 omg so her name is millie brown 21:29-41 I told messanger if she did not come i would add a yell bomb in her PM 21:29-43 hope it works 21:30-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:30-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:32-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:32-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:32-48 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 21:33-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:33-29 Ill tell mama to get on 21:33-56 wha 21:34-36 Good ol' TheKorraFanatic, how I hate him. 21:34-44 Peanuts ref. 21:34-51 Okay. 21:35-06 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 21:35-09 Okay. 21:35-13 Okay. 21:35-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:35-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:35-58 Thuggish 21:36-14 WTP 21:36-17 HIII 21:36-24 Welcome 21:36-42 lol 21:37-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:37-25 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 21:37-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:38-18 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 21:38-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:38-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:38-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:38-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:38-37 e 21:38-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:38-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:39-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:40-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:40-41 Let it be known the "Count to 1" thread on ESB is meant to drive up edit totals on people's pile masts 21:40-44 Hey 21:40-55 Profile* 21:40-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:41-06 Fuck you tablet 21:41-10 Hi mess 21:41-22 HI MAMA 21:41-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:41-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:41-43 Chase McFly, seh's here. 21:41-44 hi MAMA 21:41-45 *she's 21:43-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:43-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:43-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:43-57 I dont feel well what yall need? 21:44-09 omg tkf should have warned us 21:44-12 For the RP to continue. :) 21:44-15 soo hart.less 21:44-21 MoH ain't your mama 21:44-29 I've been trying to think of a reply for a month 21:44-31 Week* 21:44-41 omg *month 21:44-41 /me hugs Monks 21:44-43 Hyperbole 21:44-44 And now you and Chase McFly will discuss.....! 21:44-49 Hai sweetie 21:45-01 MAMA messanger 21:45-11 Oh moh called me sweetie 21:45-14 Why 21:45-17 No ew 21:45-23 Was talking to Monks 21:45-29 And the RP is forgotten... 21:45-38 Illegal, moh 21:45-46 /me HUG 21:45-50 Shes my daughter baka 21:46-04 Monks is not your daughter, lmfao 21:46-11 Yes she is 21:46-20 ^ 21:46-21 Theres even plans to adopt her irl when I am able 21:46-23 You are 19 she is 13 or something 21:46-31 remember when candy got mad at messanger because she called her a baka omg 21:46-40 Adopted Hart 21:46-48 And here we go with the e-fam instead of the discussion we planned to have. 21:46-48 Chase McFly, can you reply instead of idle? 21:46-49 Same for bunny 21:46-58 ^@tkf 21:47-00 u dont have a husband messanger 21:47-07 I'm gonna be adopting them both irl 21:47-09 Hart, you started most of this conversation, so- 21:47-09 You didn't adopt her moh 21:47-14 No only a boyfriend 21:47-26 So the engagement was a big b lie. 21:47-27 yeh so omg it is a sin to do this mssanger 21:47-34 I already replied to the RP. 21:47-40 Um no 21:47-41 I apologize for idling, playing The Sims. 21:47-46 Lol 21:47-52 That's what I was doing 21:47-54 this is a mess 21:47-55 Yes, but "you and Chase can discuss it now" surely shows that you can do more than reply to the RP. 21:48-04 That is the only other thing I can do on this device 21:48-05 We must discuss the RP 21:48-06 Anyways 21:48-08 MoH needs help with her reply, can you assist her? 21:48-13 Should I leave...? 21:48-13 Mess, let's talk over your reply. 21:48-17 No stay 21:48-17 No need, Monks. 21:48-20 No....! 21:48-33 Wow three people said no 21:48-43 Hummingbirds 21:48-50 OK 21:48-50 *clap clap* 21:48-50 roleplay time 21:48-59 Tell Steven that you woke up in a barn, it was really scary, all the memories were gone, something like that. 21:49-05 Akumi, I am not feeling too well mind doing the reply for Melissa this once? I will help figure out what to say with chase 21:49-07 Just express it in your MoHian way. 21:49-24 We need a plan 21:49-28 omg tkf if i say a filtered word do i get a ban 21:49-35 I took cold meds so I'm sleepy 21:49-41 Can we just stay on topic, Spongey. 21:49-46 Sure, messanger 21:49-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:49-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:49-55 omg just trying to make things spice up 21:50-00 uh, my sister is sick as well. 21:50-03 Coincidence? 21:50-11 Lol yeah 21:50-12 uh, my sister is sick as well 21:50-28 chase mcfly my sister is sick too but that is not a coincidence a lot of people are sick these days haha 21:50-29 OK so what should I say 21:50-29 Anyways. 21:50-42 say "ur mum" akumi 21:50-53 Okay Akumi 21:51-02 "Well, Stevie, It 21:51-12 omg give me attention 21:51-22 i am an attention seeker like the new kitty 21:51-22 Steven is gay 21:51-38 Imagine you went through traumatic events and then you were reunioned with your brother but you had very few memories 21:51-45 How would you act? 21:51-51 How would you feel? 21:52-10 i would be 21:52-10 sad mad 21:52-10 's hard to say what. I woke up in abarn and...all my moeires were gone. There were a few others, we really wanted to fidn our way back to civilization," Melissa shuddered. 21:52-15 Oops. 21:52-20 Made some typos. 21:52-29 I would be the same as i always am 21:52-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:52-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:52-45 What the check is the meaning of this 21:52-51 *heck 21:52-52 Sad mad excited but also scared 21:52-55 The sisters knocks on the door and slow motion starts to happen and then everyone freezes and the brother would start to cry in joy cry and so does the sister 21:53-03 Like this, MESSANGER 21:53-03 We are thinking of a reply, Monks 21:53-15 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 21:53-19 Indeed, scroll up. 21:53-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:53-48 Steven hugged her she calls him Stevie 21:54-02 So maybe she should start to cry? 21:54-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:54-37 Explain, WTP. 21:54-37 C.Syde65 is a grown man chatting on a wiki 21:54-40 Sure 21:54-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:54-45 Then tell him about the horrible things they went through? and maybe show her guilt thinking she felt Atticus to die? 21:54-48 One day that will be Korra. 21:54-55 South ferry is a ferry 21:54-58 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 21:55-01 I mean, 21:55-02 She thinks Atticus and Marshall are dead because of her 21:55-16 She'd have to explain who they are first. 21:55-27 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 21:55-40 Realistically, she'd be crying about them. 21:55-50 Yeah it has to be like shes upset and rambling about them 21:55-54 She wouldn't sit him down and give a detailed explanation of who they are, CMF. 21:55-59 To be realistic 21:56-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:56-32 I ain't being serious Korra! 21:56-41 omg messanger and korra are those brother and sister 21:56-50 Well then be serious Chase 21:56-56 We are actually trying to think of a reply 21:56-57 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 21:56-59 Obvi Steven would ask "Who are you talking about?" 21:57-10 Akumi think of a reply out of that and show me I will work it with you to make it sound right 21:57-14 We need realism, Chase McFly 21:57-22 Alright, working on one now 21:57-42 But we have demons. 21:57-45 And nagels. 21:57-47 And androids. 21:57-54 And gods! 21:58-10 bigI'm so confused 21:58-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:58-53 I don't even know what you're all talking about XD 21:59-17 Wtf is a nagel 21:59-31 *Angel 21:59-47 Give me the explanation, WTP. 21:59-51 We only have androids because you find them hip and cool, McFly 22:00-16 Literally the rule of cool 22:01-15 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 22:01-22 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 22:03-00 Be back later guys, I shall do soem homework. 22:03-16 McFly running as expected 22:03-42 It's called my teacher said "Do your homework tonight or else!" 22:04-04 I hate doing soem homework 22:04-11 you in school McFly 22:04-19 You don't even go back for three days, CMF. 22:04-20 But its the weekend ur teacher wont notice 22:04-23 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 22:04-26 Wtf will happen if you don't do it "tonight"? 22:04-28 Exactly! 3 day weekend! 22:04-39 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 22:06-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:06-30 McFly just making up excuses 22:06-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:07-14 OOF 22:10-58 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 22:11-40 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 22:12-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:12-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:13-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:13-51 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 22:13-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:14-26 Wtf 22:14-52 Thuggish, South Ferry 22:14-56 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 22:14-57 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 22:15-26 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 22:15-41 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:15-42 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 22:16-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:16-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-02 Hehehe 22:18-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:18-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:18-51 Hmph. 22:20-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:20-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:20-20 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:20-31 o/ 22:20-59 Welcome, C.Syde65. 22:35-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:35-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:35-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:35-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:35-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:36-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:38-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:38-59 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 22:39-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:43-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:44-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:44-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:44-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:47-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:47-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:47-56 Back. 22:48-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:48-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:48-32 Welcome, Chase McFly. 22:49-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:49-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:49-10 I must confess, it was due today and I never did it until today, so I had to do email it to her today after doing it. 22:49-31 Let's RP. 22:49-39 Neh. 22:49-53 I meant discuss it. 22:50-08 Neh. 22:50-25 omg stop nehing 22:50-30 we don't like nehing users 22:52-16 Do what? 22:52-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:53-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:53-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:53-42 Welcome, TG. 22:53-45 IT's a joke Annabeth. 22:53-47 hi < 3 22:53-51 No. 22:53-57 Fuck out of here with that. 22:54-15 T_T 22:54-42 Earlier I started talking to you on ESBC and then realized you weren't even there. 22:54-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:55-19 Lol. 22:55-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:55-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:56-28 Lmao, what were you saying? 22:56-49 lol. 22:56-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:56-58 lol. 22:57-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:57-56 Well, uh, 22:58-11 Someone mentioned it was Annoy Squidward day, and I started saying to you that it was Annoy Akumi day. 22:58-56 lol 23:00-24 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:00-25 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:00-29 But every day is annoy Akumi Day. :) 23:00-36 true 23:00-40 at least thats what it feels like 23:00-41 (dealwithitparrot) 23:00-42 and it works 23:00-45 (deal with it) 23:00-50 What the fuck. 23:00-59 (dealwithit) 23:01-00 (dealwithit) 23:01-44 (C.Syde65) 23:01-52 I propose we remove the C.Syde emoji. :) 23:01-59 (C.Syde65) 23:02-12 Nope. 23:02-13 We need it. Just like we need the other user emotes. 23:02-17 The Syde emoji is great. 23:02-27 We need it. 23:02-40 Goes well with (mess) and (chase) and (south) and (falco) 23:02-54 Maybe I just don't understand what need means. 23:02-54 But explain to me how we bneed/b these emojis. 23:03-11 I will explain 23:03-13 ahm ahm 23:03-14 A nice way to remember MoH's profile pic. 23:03-17 ahm ahm 23:03-19 These are needed for memes 23:03-20 ahm ahm 23:03-21 Like for example 23:03-31 (syde) gay 23:03-41 (rofl) 23:03-48 Actually. 23:03-54 I'm representing the word straight. 23:03-58 straight gay 23:04-09 (syde) straight 23:04-14 Nope. 23:04-27 You're the one that said this, CS65. 23:04-37 Syde indeed plays straight man to us nujobs here on TDL. :) 23:04-54 No. This is what I said. 23:05-09 Imagine if I was Syde. 23:05-28 Speakin' in logical but confuisng mumbo jumbo... 23:06-59 Let us check the Sims Wiki. 23:07-05 I want to see what kind of shit CS actually does. 23:07-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:07-54 c:sims:special:Contributions/C.Syde65 lazy link 23:08-31 CS65 is TKF +Jr Mime 23:08-40 Last 50 edits go back to November. 23:08-40 Doesn't do shit. :) 23:09-02 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:09-05 There's not much to edit lately. 23:09-05 oOf 23:09-07 hi dippy 23:09-07 Fact; You're all noobs. 23:09-10 Hardly my fault. 23:09-12 True 23:09-13 Hi. 23:09-29 I feel upset. 23:09-35 What's wrong? 23:09-48 Tell me, why? 23:09-49 I lost my dominance over Korra. Now I have to view him as an equal. 23:10-15 hell yeh 23:10-26 lol. 23:10-41 Maybe I should run for crat. 23:10-49 Just to dominate him again. 23:12-08 Should've seen that one guy on ESB earlier, Dippy. 23:12-17 Randomly went bat-shit insane. Ended up blocking them. 23:12-23 Oof. 23:13-23 Then messaged me on CC like "I didn't know I'd get blocked for THAT". 23:13-27 omg tkf is an admin 23:14-33 :o 23:14-42 omg isolatedprompt supported the request 23:15-13 I can't Reply! Help!! 23:15-18 Ha/ 23:15-49 That was so dumb, TG, lmao. 23:16-09 lol 23:16-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:16-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:16-35 really the internet is soo slow 23:16-41 TKF became Big Mod? 23:16-53 :o 23:16-57 They also randomly replied on someone else's wall on ESB, TG. 23:17-13 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:17-19 I am shookif. 23:17-37 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 23:17-40 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:800480 23:17-43 Shooketh. 23:17-49 Welcome, Endercat TM. 23:17-49 Welcome, TomatoMCR. 23:17-52 omg ender 23:17-53 Hello. o/ 23:17-59 Excuuuuuuuuse me? 23:18-04 Hello everyones! 23:18-06 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 23:18-10 HI 23:18-39 I am shookETH! 23:18-55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzDFNj4Y-Q8 23:20-19 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 23:20-20 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 23:20-24 Sponge... 23:20-26 spongeyvstheloudhouse hasnt said anything for a while omg 23:20-27 What is that pfp. 23:20-33 its ur mum endcat 23:20-35 Disgrace to humanity. 23:20-40 omg 23:20-46 I'm assuming this is a meme. 23:21-00 i have had this icon for weeks hehehe 23:21-48 Syde. 23:21-57 What 23:21-59 ? 23:22-05 How rude. 23:22-19 CS65 is soo wierd 23:22-35 When someone calls you, you say "yes" not "what". 23:22-47 I can't talk at the moment. 23:22-59 wow omg syde hates us 23:23-00 I'm busy making breakfast. 23:23-07 Ah, okay. 23:23-15 And can only type with one hand. 23:23-23 I can do the same. 23:23-24 Isn't it 12 PM there, Syde? 23:23-28 That is, frankly, lunch. 23:23-32 Sure you can, CS65 23:23-33 Brb. 23:23-38 I woke up late. 23:23-42 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 23:23-45 Going AFK. 23:23-48 Breakfast at 12PM is un-orthodox. 23:23-58 Seems MCR left. 23:25-07 then that would be brunch not breakfast 23:25-18 I guess it would? 23:25-28 Idk, I usually eat breakfast before 12PM> 23:25-51 .* 23:26-31 same 23:26-50 if i dont eat breakfast before 10 breakfast usually doesnt get ate 23:26-53 eaten? 23:26-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:26-54 idk 23:26-58 Eaten. 23:27-10 knew that 23:27-11 For me: wake up before 10, breakfast around that time. 23:27-29 Normally like I eat around 10-11, and if I am lucky, I eat at 8 or 9. 23:27-55 omg whats brunch 23:28-19 It's a brunch. 23:30-57 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 23:31-02 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:31-23 Breakfast and lunch 23:31-41 Together 23:31-51 Makes Leakfast 23:32-41 Or brunch (think) 23:32-50 (therp) 23:34-41 ~ Rykerdante has joined the chat ~ 23:34-47 wow 23:34-52 tii many people here 23:34-55 tooooo 23:34-57 Sayanora, I'm out. 23:34-59 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:35-13 .. 23:35-18 kidnapped 23:35-40 Hi Ryker. 23:35-44 I found an old comment of mine from 2017. (facepalm) 23:35-58 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1261838 23:35-58 Search my name here, lol. 23:36-06 I bet you were talking about your first GF or defeating a troll or some other cringey crap. 23:36-48 Seems you mispelled vandalize! 23:37-00 Fascinating 23:37-23 Few months old TKF there. 23:37-27 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:37-30 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 23:37-31 Was like a different person or some shit. 23:37-37 juvenile TKF 23:37-37 I had no idea you were TKF that long ago. :p 23:37-49 lol. 23:38-02 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:38-03 I rememba when I moved on from MMB. 23:38-33 hmm 23:38-37 Memories 23:39-01 I suppose CMF is in many ways worse than MMB, but also better. 23:39-26 Remembering is just fortune telling for moments of the past 23:39-35 I don't see what's wrong with the comment. 23:39-42 more hmms 23:39-45 You weren't wrong. 23:40-01 Sounds nothing like THIS Korra, however. 23:40-16 Other than misspelling "vandalize", lol. 23:40-16 Nothin' was wrong with it. 23:40-16 But just the way it was phrased. A lot different from how I talk now. 23:40-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:40-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:40-32 How was it misspelled? 23:40-43 Ah, Endercat 23:40-49 a legend 23:40-53 a myth 23:41-03 What about it was spelled wrong? 23:41-21 Seems i lagged 23:41-31 It was spelt with two x's and a q 23:41-51 Nah. 23:41-55 How is that possible? 23:41-59 Joke, Syde. 23:42-00 A lot of wikis have made it where only users with accounts can comment or post, as a lot of anons vandilize and trolls wikis. Trust me, it won't ruin the wiki. It will help it in the long run. 23:42-05 Show me the word 23:42-12 Ah. Is that it? 23:42-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:42-38 i fell hungry 23:42-40 Vqndixlixe 23:42-52 See perfectly possible 23:43-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:43-29 I am gonna get crat maybe by 2030 23:43-30 @ Annabeth - How was it spelled incorrectly? If it was "vandalise" then they just used the English spelling. 23:43-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:43-50 2 I 's 23:43-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:43-58 Vandilise 23:44-11 Not vandalise 23:44-17 Seems CS65 is obsessing over this. 23:44-26 tkf is overreacting and syde is obsessing 23:44-27 omg 23:44-45 And? 23:44-48 We shall get to the no 23:44-53 I simply asked a question. 23:44-59 And didn't get an answer. 23:45-11 ^Bottom of this 23:45-12 And been asking ever since, instead of just reading the post and checking the word. :) 23:45-15 CS65 is blind 23:45-26 But I did answer ;-; 23:45-53 Okay. Well I didn't see the comment above. 23:46-00 Ah 23:46-21 *British spelling, c.s 23:46-47 Huh 23:47-31 C.S is older than my grandad 23:47-34 English, British, close enough. 23:47-43 That's a very young granddad you have. 23:47-45 Racist 23:48-03 Basically syde thought people were saying he spelt the word wrong because they didn't know the alternative spelling but he found out that there was an actual spelling mistake in it 23:48-31 Scots and Welsh are British too 23:48-54 They're close to England though 23:49-11 Its like saying syde is Australian 23:49-21 Its not right but it's close 23:49-44 Correct. Category:Wikia Chat logs